


Dear Zyn, Joe/Don is totally not Angsty, Love Em

by emothy



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Em:</b> Are you shipping it? 8D<br/><b>Zyn:</b> haha yeah but it'll be tragic for both of them XD<br/><b>Em:</b> fffffffft<br/>Tsun plus moe isn't supposed to equal tragic!<br/>YOUR MATH IS ALL WRONG</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zynzinnati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zynzinnati/gifts).



> **Em:** Are you shipping it? 8D  
>  **Zyn:** haha yeah but it'll be tragic for both of them XD  
>  **Em:** fffffffft  
>  Tsun plus moe isn't supposed to equal tragic!  
> YOUR MATH IS ALL WRONG

**1\. TRAINING**

 

"You got me again this time, Joe!" Don says, wheezing as he collapses down onto the couch.

His head hits the seat and he closes his eyes immediately.

"You're getting better," Joe replies shortly as he turns to put the swords away.

When he comes back, Don is curled up with a smile on his face.

Joe would give him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, but it doesn't seem quite possible with Don balled up like a puppy. So he touches Don's fluffy hair instead, a little frazzled from the work-out.

When he realises what he's doing he blushes, but Don just smiles more in his sleep, and reaches out for Joe's leg, clutching it like a teddy bear.


	2. Baking

**2\. BAKING**

 

Hakase is great at cooking; the creative flair that comes with taste-testing seems like something Don wouldn't have, but he will try anything to see what works!

Baking is another story entirely. The precise measurements and exact ingredients are something he can't get to grips with.

"Ah!" Don squeaks as the flour upsets all over the floor. "Joe, I'm sorry!"

"It doesn't matter," Joe says, but his mouth is twisting in a way that almost looks concerned, so it must be a lie, Don thinks.

Perhaps the microscopic dust on the floor that's attached itself to the flour now will affect the weight on the scales or something.

(Pirates can eat something with a bit of dust on it, no problem! Marvelous ate a hamburger out of a dumpster once - he had overslept and missed pre-breakfast!)

"Shall I put this in now?" Don asks, holding the bowl of sugar up.

"No, everything needs to go in in a certain order, so it will mix together properly."

"Oh."

It feels like he can't do anything right. Why is Joe even letting him help?

When Don spills cake batter on Joe's apron, he has even less idea of why he hasn't already been run out of the kitchen.

"I'll clean it up!" He promises, and grabs a cloth to wipe down Joe's front.

He's standing about two inches from Joe's face when he looks up and finds Joe smiling at him.

...Apparently sometimes mistakes aren't something you suffer, they're something you provoke on purpose.


	3. Exercising

**3\. EXERCISING (Inspired by[this](http://s3.amazonaws.com/data.tumblr.com/tumblr_lpwc6jT3xm1qbbpyfo2_1280.jpg?AWSAccessKeyId=AKIAJ6IHWSU3BX3X7X3Q&Expires=1322118395&Signature=Kks%2ByyfmTSNpU1yxB4pH3CMKj7s%3D) and [this!](http://s3.amazonaws.com/data.tumblr.com/tumblr_lpwc6jT3xm1qbbpyfo1_1280.jpg?AWSAccessKeyId=AKIAJ6IHWSU3BX3X7X3Q&Expires=1322118395&Signature=mjKXEj81WYJxIWBX%2FMHqESAH5vs%3D))**

 

"Push-ups again, Joe?" Don asks as he walks into the room.

Of course Joe just keeps doing them instead of answering.

Don watches. It is a nice view after all, especially from the back.

And then he has a thought...

"Joe! Clearly this is too easy for you now, in order to increase your physical condition you need to increase the burden! Let me help!"

And that's when Don sits on Joe's back.

Joe doesn't even pause in his push-ups. It's kind of like being on an amusement ride - they had to take Ahim to an amusement park once, and nobody minded because none of them had ever been to one before either.

Up and down, up and down. Don grins to himself triumphantly.

What's needed is another distraction for Joe to conquer.

So he grabs Joe's ponytail and tugs, just enough for Joe to know he's doing it, without letting it hurt.

Joe stops.

"Don't... do that," he says roughly. And Don recognises that husky tone of voice.

When he gets tackled to the floor, it's worth it!


	4. Wrapping Christmas Presents

**4\. WRAPPING CHRISTMAS PRESENTS**

 

"I like this Earth tradition!" Don says happily as he sticks two of his fingers together with tape.

"I don't see why," Joe says as he pulls ribbon out of Don's hair.

"You don't?"

"It seems like a lot of effort to me."

"Oh, the wrapping?" Don laughs. "I meant the gift-giving!"

"Oh."

Joe turns away at that. He's kind of funny about gift-giving. It's an outward expression of emotion after all. Cakes are about the best he can manage when it comes to that.

...Maybe for Christmas they're all going to get muffins?


	5. Sewing

**5\. SEWING  
(MARV I LOVE YOU REALLY OMG IT'S JUST I GET THESE IDEAS OF HOW TO BE AMUSINGLY MEAN TO YOU AND-) **

 

"What are you doing?"

"Mending Marvelous' socks," Don sighs. "I don't know why I have to do it."

"I do," Joe replies, sitting down next to Don at the table. He sniffs the air. "Are those... still dirty?"

"No," Don sighs. "They've been through the wash five times. I can't get the smell out!"

There's a moment they both share with one another, a commiserating look. And then they both falter at the same time - Don's face breaks into a grin, and Joe smirks.

The next thing Don knows, Joe has picked up a needle, thread, and the other sock and is helping.

At his sideways questioning look, Joe simply says, "if we both do it, it'll be done faster and the smell will be gone sooner."


	6. Creating a New Weapon

**6\. CREATING A NEW WEAPON (See: Episode 32)**

 

Hakase works really hard when he makes a new weapon, Joe can't help but admit it. For a start he uses the computer, which Joe has never understood. The weird keys, all the files and folders. He can just about read blueprints, because in the Zangyack military they were only shown how to assemble ready-created weaponry at high speed. Not to design the things, just use them efficiently.

Don even goes without sleep until he's finished. Joe doesn't argue with him abou that, but he is aware of the havoc it can play with your body. What Hakase needs is a sugar rush.

Luckily Joe knows just the thing for the situation. When he cuts a slice of cake he makes sure it's the piece that has the message on top:

"Do your best!"

...And then he marches away before he has to see the resulting smile on Don's face that's sweeter than any homemade dessert.


	7. Visiting an Onsen

**7\. VISITING AN ONSEN**

 

So. Don can't help comparing. There's Joe with his muscles, built up from long hours and weeks and years of exercise, and drills, and training.

And there's... Don's scrawny figure.

But there's probably the beginnings of a muscle building up on his right arm if he flexes it! An entire bicep!

He just slides into the water quickly. Marvelous is ducking Gai's head under the water and laughing as he flails - not drowning then, if he can still flail about it - so Don wades over to where Joe is lounging, arms resting behind his head.

It's not the best time to get contemplative, but Don finds himself pouting anyway.

"What's wrong?" Joe asks softly.

Don figures they're both going to ignore the fact that Marv probably shouldn't be dive-bombing into the hot springs.

Gai can deal with it.

"MARVELOUS-SAN! _YOU HAVE TO THINK OF THE SAFETY AND COMFORT OF OTHERS_!"

"It's nothing-" Don says, punctuating it with a sigh.

Joe just half-smiles at him. Joe never pushes.

...That's the annoying way he has of getting people to spill everything anyway. If he doesn't speak, Don feels a pressing need to fill the silence.

"I'm not like you!" He bursts out. Oh God, this is kind of like the Gai problem all over again, except... Gai is totally as scrawny as he is, and doesn't seem to care at all. Look at him racing around with his... chicken legs...

No, seriously, Gai is great. Don's not bitter about him anymore.

"Like me?" Joe is looking at Gai now too. Maybe he won't get it. "Why would you want to be like me?"

Maybe if he speaks really fast, and really quietly Joe won't catch all of it.

"You were in the army, and everyone probably had a good physique, and you trained us all, and I know you're probably used to... And I'm not like that."

Joe just looks at him. For a long while. Too long. Don starts to squirm under his gaze.

And then Joe's hand slides beneath the surface of the water and Don starts squirming for a completely different reason.

If this is his way of saying it isn't even an issue... Don thinks he gets it!


End file.
